


The Boss Wants To See You

by thekinkyasexual



Series: HIStory 3: Tang Yi & Shao Fei [3]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Canon, Enemies to Friends, Episode 2, Episode 3, Fighting, Guns, Hand to Hand Combat, M/M, Shao Fei is irrational af sometimes, Sparring, Tang Yi is real tired of Shao Fei, but it lost sound halfway through, but we love him anyways, but will fight beside him because at least he doesn’t want to kill him, just them being badasses, non-au, so that’s why I tagged both, technically both because what I was watching eps 2 was long, the initial part at least, the part where they get kidnapped, then eps 3 was normal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 20:37:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19449091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekinkyasexual/pseuds/thekinkyasexual
Summary: Basically how Shao Fei and Tang Yi got kidnapped in episode three.-/\-“You killed Wang Kun Chen so that you can bait Chen Wen Hao to come back!” Accusation dripped from each syllable, it was enough to make the mob boss turn to face him.They weren’t even inches apart from each other. Taut muscle under a fine, tailored suit pressed against the worn grey cotton donning Officer Meng. Tang Yi’s eyes were blown wide in anger, chin jutted forward to exaggerate his statement. “Wang Kun Chen’s death has nothing to do with me.”But who would Shao Fei be if he let it rest at that?-/\-





	The Boss Wants To See You

Everyone was in position. 

Yi Qi sat innocently as if she were going to order, dressed like a common civilian and providing her typical warm, bubbly smile at anyone who gave her a glance. Azhi was her waiter, showing her the screen of a tablet which she merely glanced at from behind her menu to avoid suspicion before the officer in disguise walked away. Zhao Zi was also tasked to play waiter, though he was significantly more subtle.

Shao Fei was the most obvious of the group, blowing his cover the moment the target entered the restaurant.

“Tang Yi!” He exclaimed, grasping the man’s attention instead of from just past his shoulder. Shao Fei deduced he was looking for someone apart from himself. “What a coincidence, what brings you here?” The question was all based on false pretenses, the officer had a very good idea of why the mob boss had chosen this venue to spend his afternoon.

“You also like to eat Japanese food by yourself?”

“I love eating, it’s my passion, don’t you know?” Came Shao Fei’s rather sarcastic reply. “You haven’t answered my question.”

“I’m the one that should be asking you this question,” it was another attempt to dodge the probing that always accompanied the officer’s presence. The two men recognized that, still, Tang Yi had a point. “Why are you here?”

Shao Fei grasped Tang Yi’s shoulder, steering him the opposite direction where fewer ears would be eager to hear their conversation. There was far more gentleness to his touch than what was exchanged in the elevator merely a day ago. He still caught the latter’s lingering look back, once again as if scouring the restaurant for a certain individual.

Regardless, he answered. “I’m here to investigate the Wang Kun Chen case. Who are you meeting here?”

“Since the police are investigating a case, then I won’t disturb you,” Tang Yi said, no hint of emotion in his words or features. He made an effort to walk away, to exit the restaurant, but the officer gripped his elbow, effectively stopping him.

“Since you’re here, you might as well help the police. I’m looking for a man named Chen Wen Hao. Do you know him?”

Another attempt to walk away was made once he stated “I don’t know him.” Once again, Shao Fei stopped him with a hand on his elbow.

“Looks like we’re here for the same reason, we’re waiting for the same man.”

This time there was no stopping Tang Yi as he made his way out of the restaurant, a sneer contorting his features by the time he made it through the glass doors. Shao Fei was right on his heels however, providing the same taunts that had cycled between the two men for years.

“You killed Wang Kun Chen so that you can bait Chen Wen Hao to come back!” Accusation dripped from each syllable, it was enough to make the mob boss turn to face him.

They weren’t even inches apart from each other. Taut muscle under a fine, tailored suit pressed against the worn grey cotton donning Officer Meng. Tang Yi’s eyes were blown wide in anger, chin jutted forward to exaggerate his statement. “Wang Kun Chen’s death has nothing to do with me.”

But who would Shao Fei be if he let it rest at that?

He too angled himself closer, his shoulder knocking with the gangster’s. “Your movements lately have not been the same as before.” He paused, letting his message sink in, then looking behind his shoulder. Shao Fei knew he was right, and Tang Yi knew it too, frozen still by the truth of the officer’s words. “Since Wang Kun Chen died, you’ve been acting as if you’re waiting for someone to appear in front of you.” Once again the shorter man pressed closer to the other, satisfied with the reactions he was able to elicit from Tang Yi. “You want to meet Chen Wen Hao.”

“What connection does the drug lord of Cambodia have with you?” Came Shao Fei’s next question.

Tang Yi was sick of this, he could not handle this nuisance anymore when all he was trying to do was the right thing. He shoved the officer aside, fully intent on this being the last of their conversation. But once again he was grasped by Shao Fei. “Don’t go.”

“Are you leaving because I’m right?”

“I have nothing to say to Officer Meng.”

“Does Chen Wen hao have a connection to what happened four years ago?”

They were rushing down the stairs now, Tang Yi having provided the other one final glare before attempting to make his departure as fast as possible. Shao Fei still persisted, however. “What really happened four years ago?” He ran ahead to press his hand against the mob boss’s chest, both receiving and giving a dirty look. The officer didn’t care though, he knew he was onto something and he was determined to figure out this case.

“I’m getting closer to the truth, right?”

Tang Yi shoved his hand away. “Officer Meng, you should focus on your current investigation instead of continuing to violate my human rights.”

“If my guess is right, then tracking you is my investigation,” Shao Fei replied without a beat in-between.

The other man’s features twisted into a mixture of a scowl and as if he had bit into a lemon, his frustration with Shao Fei at its maximum capacity as he stormed off yet again.

“Chen Wen Hao is also a member of Hsin Tien group or does he have some type of grudge against Hsin Tien group?” Tang Yi was opening his car door, while Shao Fei attempted to stop him, his attempt was rather futile. “So you used anything to try to get him to return.”

“I told you to get lost, don’t you understand?” The mob boss spat, anger lifting his words to a higher volume than Shao Fei was familiar with. He still raised his chin as if accepting a challenge, yet to be scared off by the taller man. “These four years my patience with you is at its limit, don’t make me get angry.” 

Then Officer Meng was being shoved away, far enough so where Tang Yi could enter his car without any disruptance. “I’m going to get the truth from you today! If I don’t get it from you today, I won’t let you leave,” he said as he slid into the passenger seat.

Their hands battled between putting the gear into drive and then back into neutral. While Shao Fei won the game of the car gear, Tang Yi pinned his hand in place. “Last time, get out of my car.”

He shouldn’t have expected Shao Fei to leave that easily in the first place. The first punch directed towards him, he was able to dodge and had full intention of responding to it with an elbow to Tang Yi. The disadvantage of fighting in a car is that it is close combat, and if you are on the passenger side and your gun is on your left hip, it makes things very accessible for the opponent. Which is how Shao Fei found his left arm fully extended, wrist pinned to Tang Yi’s chest while his own gun was pressed to the back of his head in a manner of seconds.

Fortunately his humiliation didn’t last for long, both doors were opening and the two men were being nearly dragged out of the vehicle. Tang Yi lost Shao Fei’s gun in a matter of seconds upon his wrist being pinned to the car door, he preferred hand to hand and wasn’t as familiar with operating with a gun as Shao Fei was. Something that made the officer curse internally. It wasn’t to say that he was ineffective though, directing three swift and deft punches to his attacker.

Shao Fei found his opponet to be more of an offensive attacker. Which worked just as well for him, his moves were often rushed, leaving openings for the officer to strike. But again, this fight would go so much better if only he had his gun.

Then they pulled out the knives. 

The tragic thing about hand to hand combat is one needs to get close in order to have any lasting damage. And you don’t really want to get close if your opponent has an additional six inches to do damage to you, not to mention with a blade of all things. Shao Fei and Tang Yi found themslves back to back, both in a ready stance. While they had just been fighting in the car, a knowing look passed between the two. 

They put up a good fight, it was evident the two opponents dressed in all black were professionally trained in several forms of martial arts. Occasionally Shao Fei and Tang Yi would swap opponent, the sound of a knife slicing through air would come too close for comfort, but they fought well together. 

But then Shao Fei was flipped onto his back, a knife pressed to his throat by the time he could even think of recuperating. Tang Yi looked over to see that the officer had fallen, distracting him from the punch that struck to cheek and three more to his abdomen until he collapsed on all fours to the ground, panting. A hand on his shoulder showed the knife that now was against his neck, like a branding of his defeat. 

“The Boss wants to see you.”


End file.
